Assault on Arkham: Aftermath
by shanejayell
Summary: After the attack on Arkham, the survivors carry on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Batman: Assault on Arkham, I'm just borrowing them awhile. I'm also writing Louise Lincon aka Killer Frost as a hybrid of both animated and comic book versions.

Batman: Assault on Arkham

Aftermath

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into," Killer Frost sighed as she looked up at the ceiling of the medical ward. Special gauntlets kept her from using her ice powers, though that hadn't stopped her before...

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Captain Boomerang protested, also handcuffed to a nearby bed and disarmed of his infamous boomerangs.

"Yeah, yeah," Killer Frost sighed.

Both villains were in the Belle Reeve infirmary, recovering from the latest Task Force X mission. They, along with Deadshot and that traitorous bitch Harley Quinn, had been the only survivors of a team sent in to Arkham Asylum to retrieve a item, though in fact they had been sent to assassinate a target. Neither mission had worked out as planned, and worse the Joker escaped and a full blown prison riot went off.

There was a moment of silence as they both rested, then Captain Boomerang asked her, "Hey, Frost?"

"Yeah?" Frost asked, wondering if she could use her ice powers to escape. Break the gauntlets on something then...?

"We're both alone in here, how's about we...?" Captain Boomerang leered.

"Oh would you give it a rest, Boomerbutt," Frost growled, "I'm not interested."

Boomerang pouted, "But you were putting the moves on King Shark."

"I said I'm not interested," Frost decided to add, "In men. At all."

It took a second for Boomerang to process that. "But... you and Shark!" he blinked.

Frost shrugged eloquently, "I knew we were going on a potentially deadly mission, Boomer. Best to get the biggest meat shield around on my side."

"S'trewth," Boomerang acknowledged.

Frost sat back with a sigfh. Maybe NOW she could get some rest...

"Frost?" Boomerang asked again.

Frost grit her teeth, but managed a calm, "Yes?"

"If you and another sheila get together, can I watch?" Boomerang asked.

"BOOMER YOU DICK!" Frost growled, throwing a pillow at him.

To be continued...?

Notes: Yeah, being silly pretty much. The Louise Lincon Killer Frost was VERY fixated on the original Killer Frost, and in the comics might have been in love with her. Sadly her various writers after her origin story have written her a LOT of ways. Still, this is my take on her.


	2. Suicide Squad: The Movie

Suicide Squad

The Movie

"They're making a Suicide Squad movie?" Captain Boomerang blinked as they watched the trailer, looking vaguely dumbfounded.

"That REALLY doesn't look like the Wall," Tattooed Man noted, eating some bagged popcorn to try to get into the spirit of the thing.

"Tho they did get the attitude right," Deadshot noted wryly, his mask on the floor by his chair as they watched the actress plot to make super criminals expendable soldiers.

"Ah, the real Wall could kick her ass," Black Manta noted.

The villains were relaxing in Belle Reeve's rec room. Well, the non-powered villains who had privilages anyway. The powered crooks and the ones who had gotten in trouble were either in their cells or in solitary, depending.

"How the heck can they make a movie on the Squad anyway?" Harley Quinn asked plaintively. "I though this shit was all top secret."

"I forget you haven't been around too long," Deadshot noted. He continued, "The Wall finally got caught for running a government kill squad a few years back, there was even a congressional investigation. She got jailed for a bit, ironically enough, but eventually got out."

"And...?" Tattooed Man asked.

"At least some of the Squad files were part of her trial," Deadshot shrugged, "the movie guys probably got those and made up the rest."

"Guess that makes sense," Killer Frost noted as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Thought they still had you in lockdown?" Captain Boomerang wondered.

"I agreed to sign on for more missions," Killer Frost sighed. "Better than rotting in a cell."

"S'truth," Boomerang conceded.

"Oooh, ooh, there's me!" Harley Quinn pointed as she hung in a cage in the trailer. She pouted as she pulled at her shirt and looked down at her boobs, "But I don't think my breasts are that perky in real life tho."

"I think you're perky enough," Killer Frost winked.

"You really think so?" Harley asked warmly.

"Don't let Ivy catch you two flirting," Boomerang noted, smirking.

"Wait a minute," Deadshot noted as the various nobodies went by, "I'm being played by Will Fucking Smith?"

"Offended by it being a black guy?" Tattooed Man asked.

"No, because he's a shitty actor. Have you seen After Earth?" Deadshot asked plaintively.

"Point..." Tattooed Man conceded.

"Holy crap," several people breathed out when the actor playing Joker appeared.

"He's never even BEEN in the squad," Deadshot complained.

"That Jared Leto is SO dead once Joker sees this," Killer Frost opinioned.

"Think Joker will be upset?" Tattooed Man asked.

"He's being played by a skinhead in tattoos and bling," Deadshot said, "yeah, I think Joker will rip this kid a new one."

"Well, I dunno," Harley admitted. "I mean, he liked Jack Nicholson in that unauthorized Batman movie. And the Bat-Porno nearly had Mistah J dying of laughter."

"There is that," Frost conceded.

To be continued...?

Notes: Short little update. Sorry. It occurred to me that certain characters might not take the Suicide Squad movie all that well. Heh.

I'm sorta mixing comics and other canons in this, especially John Ostrander's Suicide Squad comics. Strongly recommended.


	3. Joker's Revenge

Attack on Arkham

Joker's Revenge

Jarred struggled in his bonds, the pale man making desperate muffled noises through the gag.

"Jerry Jerry Jerry," the figure emerged from the shadows, shaking his head mournfully.

Jarred made even more distressed noises, recognizing the green haired, pale figure with bright, red lips.

The Joker leaned against the chair the man was bound to. Casually he asked him, "What made you think you'd get away with this, Jerry? You worked with me long enough to KNOW I wasn't really dead."

Jerry made some muffled sounds.

"And capped teeth? Tattoos? BLING?" Joker waved his arms wildly, "Are you KIDDING me?"

Jerry cringed away.

"I suppose I should thank you for keeping Batsy occupied while I was gone," Joker mused. He laughed gailly, "He pegged you as a imposter in his files, you know. 'Thug-Joker' he called you."

The Joker's mood changed suddenly, and he slammed a fist into Jerry's face.

"THUG JOKER!" he roared. "Do you even understand the damage you've done to me and my REPUTATION?!"

Blood splattered as Joker punched away, then subsided, panting softly as he realized Jerry was out cold. "Water," he snapped his fingers.

A bucket of water was dumped on Jerry, unmercifully awakening him.

Calmly Joker continued, "Normally I would let you off. You DID try, after all. But a example must be made to make sure no one else gets any ideas."

Jerry's eyes went VERY wide as Joker clicked a set of pliers.

"I can't wait to show you all of my toys..." Joker quoted cheerfully then went to work as Jerry screamed...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The news reader continued, "The subjects tattoos were burned off with acid, his teeth pulled and percings pulled out. In addition, the words "Accept no substitutions!" were written on the body. No word on possible suspects..."

To be continued...?

Notes: Basically Classic Batman Animated series Joker confronting the Suicide Squad movie Joker, pretty much...


End file.
